The utility of retracting mechanisms for extension cords has long been recognized. As a consequence, they are being used for an infinite variety of applications. The use of such mechanisms in outdoor applications has been limited by the lack of an adequate housing. The function of the housing is to prevent water from getting into the retracting mechanism and shorting out electrical connections. In order to be effective for outdoor use, a housing must as a minimum requirement be able to be subjected to continuous drenching by rain and still keep the retracting mechanism and electrical connections dry. When a housing is mounted onto a motor vehicle, a further problem encountered is that water on the road splashes up and into the housing.